


To See, To Listen, To Learn

by Nika_Raven_Celeste



Category: Bleach
Genre: BAMF Kurosaki Ichigo, Bad Parent Kurosaki Isshin, Both of them, Gen, Ichigo befriends both of his Zanpakuto Spirit, Ichigo can see Zanpakutou Spirits, Ichigo loves giving nickname to Zanpakuto Spirits, Kurosaki Isshin's A+ Parenting, Pre-Canon, Protective Kurosaki Ichigo, Protective Zangetsu, Shinigami/Zanpakutou Bond, There's a reason for that, Zanpakutou Materialization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_Raven_Celeste/pseuds/Nika_Raven_Celeste
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo can see ghosts. That might be not a big thing. His mother and sister can do the same, with his other sister can feel their presence. And surely they were not the only spiritual-sensitive people around.Seeing Zanpakuto Spirits on other hand, now THAT was completely different thing altogether.
Relationships: Hollow Ichigo | Zangetsu & Kurosaki Ichigo & Old Man Zangetsu | Quincy Zangetsu, Kurosaki Ichigo & Kurosaki Karin & Kurosaki Yuzu
Comments: 19
Kudos: 455





	1. Chapter 1

Ichigo stares at the boys before him. Boys who suddenly appear _out of nothing_ in the middle of the night. They both have pale skin. Very pale. Almost scaring Ichigo if not for they somehow feel Safe. But that's all they had in common.

The older one, like kids from E-le-men-ta-ry old, has black hair wild hair, like Mama's hair in the morning before Mama brush it, and eyes that can't decide whether to be blue or green or gray. Ichigo doesn't understand why he wears a black _dress_. The dress is so weird. Its collar reminded Ichigo of the hem of his pants after that bad dog bit him, and the dress ended up on the knee. At least he also wore pants.

The younger one looks like him, except he is not Ichigo. Ichigo's mouth is not that wide and his eyes are bigger. And the younger boy has white hair, golden eyes (with the white completely black), and wear white old clothes, like from pe-ri-od dra-ma that Mama sometimes watches. Except its for kids and the color is gray-white with black belt-like thingie.

"Who're you?" He finally asks.

 **“You can’t know.”** Said the Older one.

“Can’t?”

 **“Can’t.”** He nodded. **“You’re too young. Not ready.”**

 _ **“Grow up and get strong, Prince.**_ ” The Younger one, Ichigo’s weird twin of some sort said (and wasn’t that a shock? He had baby sisters, Twins, and now he found he sorta has his own twin?). _**"Maybe then you're worth knowing my name."**_

Ichigo frowned. "What does that mean?"

**“You will know when you’re older.”**

He pouted. That wasn't fair. Mama and Dad always said that and won't tell anymore. Why no one ever tells him anything? How he's supposed to learn, to protect, to live up his name if there's no one to tell him?

Suddenly the boys sit up straight like. Their eyes darting around before focused at something at the outside window. The Older one narrowed his eyes while the Younger one outright growling. It reminds Ichigo of a wild animal in do-cu-men-ta-ris he watched with mama.

_**“Prince, lay down.”** _

“What? Why—“

 _ **“No time. Lay down.”** _The White boy pushed Ichigo down and throw a cover over his head.

“Wa-wait—“

 **“No time, Ichigo,”** murmured the Black boy. **“We will come later, but for now... try to catch sleep.”**

_**“And don’t mention it to anyone, Prince. Pinky Promise on it!”** _

With that, both boys vanished into thin air. Leaving Ichigo befuddled and more than a little confused. Ichigo doesn't understand why they suddenly disappeared, or that he has to pretend to be asleep. It was not like anyone's watching, right?

...right?

...

...

...

...

...

Oh God. Someone's watching him! Ichigo suddenly feels scared and unsafe. He jumped out of bed and quickly run to his parents' bedroom. Banging the door and ask if he can sleep with them.

Dad can say whatever he wants, but Ichigo doesn't feel safe sleeping alone tonight. Not with bad men were watching him.

Ichigo dreamt of a dark place and big, scary glowing eyes watching him and giant claws were about to crush him. He wakes up screaming, startling his parents. Dad looks annoyed and Mama looks scared. She checks up on the twins, who were wailing, shocked, and scared by Ichigo's sudden screams.

...at least Ichigo didn’t wet the bed. That was a plus.

**~X~**

**"Thanks, Prince, for not talking."**

Ichigo nearly screamed as he fell backward, head hitting the floor first. "D-don't suddenly appear!" He half-shouted at the boys. Particularly, to the white one who appears right in front of his face.

The white one was just grinning, like Dad after he somehow stole freshly baked cake and made mama mad. The black one just sighed and slapped him upside the head, which got White to look angrily at Black.

Ugh.

“Can’t you tell me your name now?” He had turned seven yesterday. Seven! One year older. “And what do you want?!”

It was night. Ichigo's bedtime. Just like back then. Ichigo once thinks it all was a strange dream, except he has a hunch it was not. And it turns out it was not a dream. He wants to know. He _needs_ to know. Hopefully, they would tell him—

_**"Sorry, Prince. Can't do."** _

**“You’re seven. Happy Birthday and Congratulations. But you’re still too young.”**

Or not. Figures.

“But you know my name and I don’t know yours. What should I call you?”

 _ **"Why don't you give us a name?"**_ Grinned White. _**“You know, like those cool Codename from that movie!”**_

Ichigo can't get angry. That... sounds cool. And he has his own code name, too. Prince. Why, he doesn't know, but it sounded cool. "Alright..." He agrees. Quietly, he observes them. Black and white. Silent and loud. Soft and crass. They somehow feel similar but not exactly the same. It... it’s interesting. Their name has to connect somehow. But what should it be? Ichigo has no doubt the White one gonna complains if his "codename" is bland and—

Huh. He got an idea.

“Shiro and Yoru.” He said, pointing at White then Black. “Short for Tsukishiro (White Moon) and Kokuyo (Black Night).”

 **“Hmm...”** The black one, Yoru, hummed. **“Kokuyo... Yoru... it’s good.”** He finished with a thin smile. Ichigo almost missed it. **“I accept it. Thank you.”**

 _ **“Meh. At least it got good roots.”**_ The white one, Shiro, sticking out his tongue. Ichigo was startled his tongue is blue. Not _blue-because-you-suck-colored-candy_ blue, but _blue-as-in-his-tongue-always-been-blue_. Then again, Shiro's eyes aren't exactly normal so the blue tongue isn't really that weird.

Okay. Enough for that. “So we all have names now... and you two can’t tell me your real names but know mine... and it's your fault I feel like someone's been watching me! Do you have any idea how freaky it is?! Mama and Dad are saying I'm overthinking it, nightmare! Tatsuki has been real meanie and the others aren't helping and—"

**“You were watched, Ichigo.”**

Ichigo paused mid-rant. Staring at Yoru with eyes wide in terror.

**“You were watched. By a man whom we dislike. Shiro more than myself. We want you to be as far as possible from him but it’s impossible. He already knows you exist since you were still in a diaper. It was just recently he started to... for lack of better word... stalk you."**

Ichigo shivered and looking around. “H-he... he isn’t watching me right now, right...?”

 ** _“Do you think we got out when that bas—bug was around?”_** Sneered Shiro. ** _"Oh, ye of little faith..."_**

Ha? What does the last line mean? At least he wasn’t watched anymore. Ichigo let out a relieved sigh, then fidgeted. “Why?”

_**“Why what? Be clear, Prince!”** _

"Why you won't come out when he's around? Why... you only appear _now_?”

 **“Because only you can see us.”** Was Yoru’s answer. **"He can't see us. Your parents can see us. No one can see us but you. If That Man saw you were talking to empty air, he might figure out you were not normal, and it will end up badly for you."**

What... does that mean? It answers one question, and raise more!

"So... you will only appear when I'm alone and no one watching." Nod. "I can't tell Mama and Dad about you two?"

_**“Your mother, maybe. Your father... hell no. No no no no and No.”** _

**"Indeed. Masaki-san can be trusted. Isshin, however, has ulterior motives and in any event, he does not, he will tell someone who certainly has.”**

Ichigo frowned. That doesn't sound nice. He can tell Mama but can't tell dad? But Mama said he has to be honest. A good boy is honest. But Ichigo wasn't being honest with them. Does that mean he is a bad boy? But Dad would tell not-so-good friends so that must be a bad thing too. Uuuuuu...!!! Is that why no one tells him anything?

 _ **“Don’t beat yourself, Prince.”**_ Suddenly Shiro was next to him, arm slung across Ichigo’s shoulder. " _ **It was adults being Idiots. They act so mighty and smart when in reality they are just as dummy. And your old man is the biggest idiot of all, so ya ain't in fault here. No worries."**_

**“Despite the crass language... I do agree. I do not understand what Masaki-san sees in him.”**

_**“Make that two of us, Blackie.”** _

Ichigo blinked. That was reassuring. Somewhat.

“Umm... Thank you?”

**_“Heh. Anytime.”_ “You are welcome.”**

Ichigo knows he shouldn't trust them. They are strangers. He never meets them before That Night, and they are rather cryptic. Saying that his parents (or rather, his goofball of a father) can't be trusted. Telling him that some creeps were stalking him with an invisible camera and all. That they are suspicious, too.

Yet he did. He trusts them. Somehow he knew in his bones that they can be trusted. They won't lie to him. They will always speak the truth. And... weren't their warning justified? If they didn't warn him... brr...

So, he trusts them.

_Don’t make me regret this._

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

With Shiro and Yoru at his side, Ichigo grew with a different perspective.

Shiro who is exuberant and full of energy and reckless. Shiro who's ready to take any challenge and problems head-on and goaded Ichigo to do the same. Because of him, Ichigo learns to live at present, to think with his own feet while he tackles the problem, kicking his way through.

Yoru was his opposite. He's calm and calculating. Patients like the tranquil ocean with ever-watchful eyes. Held Ichigo back and whisper knowledge in his ears. How to gain information, how to watch without seeing, how to prepare a plan in case things goes pear-shaped. For that, Ichigo learns to observe and plan his next action.

It was hard. Ichigo doesn't have endless energy Shiro possesses, neither is Yoru's intelligence. Most of the time, he relying on them to bail him out of the problem.

Shiro was just cackling and bopped Ichigo, while Yoru shook his head with a fond, exasperated smile. Ichigo would duck his head and blush.

Yoru feels like a super smart and cool older brother, while Shiro feels like an energetic and fun younger brother.

That is nice.

Yuzu and Karin are his sisters, but they are young. Too young to play with. He can play peek-a-boo and hide and seek with them, but they are not old enough to understand and really appreciate the game. Ichigo can't take them climbing trees or playing in sandbox or soccer. Or playing pranks on mean kids who made fun of his name and his hair.

(Shiro take great delight in serving those mean kids their just dessert, and Yoru joins in once they say mean things to Mama)  
Time passes and Ichigo still the only one who can see them. Shiro and Yoru come out more often, now Ichigo can communicate with them without drawing attention... even if said communication was Shiro ranting on and on with Yoru chiming in or corrects him or just scolding, while Ichigo listens and made small, pointless gesture as responses. Mama and Dad and the twins didn't pay attention to that.

Ichigo hoped the creepy stalker didn't either. He has Shiro to whack him whenever Ichigo starts to act weird and doesn't have a good excuse on his hands.

Of course.

  
Everything has to come to an end. Happiness included.

~X~

Ichigo stares at the tombstone. His mind still processing what happened.

_Mama... where... blood... tomb... gone? Lies. Joke... what happens... tears? Why? Mama where...?_

He barely registered that Yuzu and Karin on his sides, holding his hand, crying their heart out. They are clad in black with a small white rose on the left chest. Dad also dressed the same way. Face dark with hair cover his eyes.

Only seen by Ichigo, Shiro and Yoru also dressed the same way. Well, Yoru. His usual clothes were gone, replaced by a neat black suit and even darker undershirt. He looks absolutely terrible. All those black accented his pale, gaunt face with hollow cheeks, and sunken dull eyes. He was gone for days and return in that condition.

Shiro... he wears all white. Not his usual clothes, but plain white yukata with white obi. And goes barefoot but wear white ribbon armband on his hand. If Yoru looks sick, Shiro was injured. There's dark bruise blooming beneath his clothes, partially hidden under poorly wrapped bandages. Like Yoru, his eyes were dull and lost its usual charm.

Ichigo doesn't like it.

No.

He hated it.

Everyone was crying, mourning. Everyone was gloomy. Even Shiro and Yoru, who cares at nothing but Ichigo. Ichigo _hates_ it. Why are they crying? Why Mama is gone? Where is Mama? Why she put under the ground? Mama can’t breathe like that. Sleep... is Mama sleeping? Why down here? Why not at bed? Why... why Mama didn’t wake up? Why Mama is so _red_ at that time? Who...

 **“Ichigo. I’m sorry...”** Murmured Yoru, sorrowful and so full of grief he chokes on it. **“I’m so sorry Ichigo...”**

Why is he apologize? Why is he crying?

What... what is this saltiness? It...

 _ **“It’s okay, Prince.”**_ Shiro hugs him from behind. _**“Let it out... just... just let it out....”**_

The dam broke.

Ichigo hunched down, clear, salty liquid fell down from his eyes. Even though he’s biting down his lips, there’s no way to mistaken the heart-wrenching sobs with anything else.

He's lost. He's so lost and confused and lonely. He wants Mama. He wants Mama to come and hug him and kiss goodbye all his fear and sadness and worry. He wants Mama to soothe Karin and Yuzu and make Dad smiling because that's what only Mama can do. Mama always makes everything better. Bright, happier. Mama is like the sun.

But now Mama is gone. _Gone forever._

Ichigo sobbed.

_My faults. It's my fault._

If only he didn't stop. If only he didn't approach That Girl. If only he listens to Yoru and Shiro's warning. If only he's faster, stronger. If only he doesn't want detour. If only if only if only...

_It’s my fault. All of this._

**"No,"** Yoru replied. **“You’re wrong. It’s not your fault. I-it’s... it’s my fault... I was...”** He rocked his heel back and forth. **"We... I... not enough time... I thought we still have time... I'm sorry Ichigo... If only I keep a better timetable... I should... I should be able to prevent this... I should..."** his composure breaks down. **“I’m so _sorry_. I should have told you...”**

In any other circumstances, Ichigo would _love_ to grill his unusual friends... after wipes away Yoru’s tears. But now? Now he’s just don’t care. He just wants to cry and wailing till his heart stops hurting. Who knows? Maybe if he cries long enough and wails loud enough, Mama will wake up and soothe him. Like Mama always does.

Perhaps he’s angry too. Who doesn’t? Yoru... he can... but why not...?

**"...I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I... forgiveness... I don't deserve..."**

~X~

Things at home become strange. So strange and different it's hurt. Like rubbing salt on an open wound.

Sometimes when Ichigo wakes up, he thought Mama still alive. Coming down expecting Mama making food or putting the twins on their chair, or something. Those days were when Ichigo find out Mama is not here, that she's gone, he collapses and cries.

Dad becomes Father. He's distant. He spends most of his time at the clinic. And when he's at home? He ignores the kids. He ignores Ichigo the most.

Because Ichigo has orange hair, just like Mama. Because Ichigo's eyes are Mama's eyes. Because Ichigo was covered in blood but alive while Mama was _on the ground and didn’t move didn’t breathe and oh so cold_.

Father didn’t cook. Didn’t made food. Didn’t do laundry. Didn’t clean the house. Didn’t come to check if Karin and Yuzu are asleep or hungry or need something. Either because he's forgotten he has kids or just didn't care or can't. He's a ghost in his own home. Lingering here and there, but never stay. Not for long, at the least. Ichigo can't help but resent him for that. Even if Father blames Ichigo, he should not neglects the twins. They are innocent. They have no hands in Mama’s death.

Not unlike Ichigo.

Ichigo had to take Mama's role (and isn't it pain in his heart? That he replaced Mama because he kills her?). He has to reach the stove and make food. He nearly splashed hot water on himself. The food sometimes burnt and black, and sometimes it's still raw. That his hand accidentally grazed the iron when he ironing clothes. He has to learn how to ration food, sometimes goes without dinner or lunch so there's food for Karin and Yuzu tomorrow. Stave off hunger with drinking water or sleep it off. And when they have no food left, Ichigo has to dig up his savings and learn money budgeting. Have to put his half-baked Karate lesson and street brawl skill he had to defend the money from mean kids, even if it\means Ichigo going home with bruises and sometimes fresh shallow wounds.

When Ichigo had no money anymore, he panicked. Father still ignores them. He worried that Yuzu and Karin have no food to eat. What they had only lasted for their dinner and breakfast tomorrow. Not enough even if Ichigo didn't eat anything. He panics and scared they might die in starvation. To calm himself, he watches tv...

...and while watching the film, he gained an idea.

Thieving.

Mama would disapprove, she scolds Ichigo when he took cookie before he was allowed to. But Ichigo has to. Or no food.

So he steals money. Never in the same place twice. Never more than once or twice per day. Would throw away the wallet in the trash bin.

He was almost caught, once, and Ichigo learns to not making sounds when walking. Learn to act naturally.

It’s hurt. It’s scary. It’s wrong.

But Ichigo has no other choice. It's doing it or Karin and Yuzu starved.

School is hard.

The teacher looks at him in pity. His usual bullies look at him in pity. They treat him like he was made of glass after two years mock him as budding delinquent and made fun of him. Even Tatsuki pulling back her punches. Like one tiny punch going to make Ichigo will collapse like a house of cards.

Ichigo hates it.

Worse still, Father says nothing. No words, no anger, no accusation, no comfort. Nothing. As if Ichigo didn't even exist. And that _hurts more_.

Yoru and Shiro are here for him. That was reassuring. They are here with him. Ichigo was angry at Yoru for knowing this will happens but do nothing. He wants to yell at him, punch him, or ignore his existence like Father did to Ichigo. But Yoru looks so miserable. Whereas Shiro's wounds already healed up, Yoru's sickness becomes _worse_. Even with his rags of clothes, Ichigo can see he lost weight. With how his cheekbone pronounced even more and how his hands look more of twigs wrapped in skin nowadays. His eyes look more and more resembling murky dirty water than what it used to be.

Ichigo... have no heart to stay angry, no matter how much he wants to.

He’s too tired keeping the house and raising the twin and dealing with Father’s abandonment. He has no energy to be angry.

“You will tell me everything.” He told his unseen friends. “Both of you. Let’s... let’s never repeat this again. _Please_.”

They look at each other, long and miserable and pained, but also understanding.

_**"Okay, Prince,"** Shiro said.  **“Just keep in mind. We were never lying to you.”** _

**“...we can’t lie.”** Added Yoru. **“Not to you. Never to you.”**

...so that's why Yoru says nothing. He can't lie, but that doesn't mean he can't keep silent.

“Tell me _everything_. No more secrets.”

**“...can... can we wait? Until you...”**

Ichigo was disappointed. He wants to make remarks, Yoru promise to tell him why is he stalling more time? Ichigo had oh so graciously give him months. But Yoru looks at him with pleading look and Ichigo's anger just... melt away.

Call him wimp, but Yoru looks like a kicked kitten. Ichigo had soft spot for cute animals.

“...alright. But you will tell me.”

**“I promise. And... Thank you. Or forgiving me. Even though... I don’t deserve it.”**

The dynamic goes like it was used to be. Almost. Now without Mama, Ichigo took up the mantle of House caretaker. Up and include keeping eye on Yuzu and Karin to ensure they weren't in danger. Sadly, Ichigo can be there all the time, so he employs Yoru and Shiro to help him with chores.

The twins grow up with two extra brothers, even if they didn’t know it.

Two years come and pass. Marking Ichigo’s tenth birthday. Yuzu and Karin grow older and begin to understand the burden their brother bear, and so they helped.

Karin cleaning the house and help with the food run. Yuzu help cooking and laundry. Ichigo weakly protests, but it fell on deaf ears and puppy eyes.

He stood no chance.

Father is still ignoring them. Ichigo was hurt. Does his father ever remember he has children? He wishes Father to remember that he has three kids. Even if only leaving money to buy food.

It changes a week later.

Ichigo hopes it doesn not.

~X~

Ichigo sprawled on the floor. Numbly stares at his father, who suddenly punched him out of nowhere and _laugh_.

"Come on Ichigo!" Laughed Isshin. "Where's your manliness? Show me your strength!" Father laughed, boisterous, and laugh and so similar to how he laugh when Mama was alive and yet so different.

It’s _scary_.

Ichigo is scared.

“Weak!” Said Father.

No. Not father. _Isshin_. He doesn’t deserve to be called Father.

After more hurtful words and insults, and Ichigo only stares numbly, Isshin left to the clinic. Leaving bruised Ichigo on the floor.

Karin and Yuzu coming out from the kitchen. Face pale and eyes wide with fear and worry.

“W-what was that?” Whispered Karin. “Why... why did he punch Ichi-nii?”

Ichigo has no answer for that.

One thing for sure.

His Dad is dead. When Mama died, they bury Dad with her. This man was no Dad, no Father. He was a stranger wearing Dad's face and has the same voice as Dad, but he is not Dad. Not their father. A stranger with a familiar face. Unknown man. Not family.

Never Family. Scary, weird, wild, not fitting. Won't fit.

"...we won't be near him." Whispered Ichigo. "Don't go near him. If he comes to you, hide in your room. Lock the door. Lock the window and hide in your closet too. Just in case. Don't open the door. Wait until he left of nii-san knocks. And whatever happens, don't stay alone with him. Ok?"

“Ok.” “Hai, Ichi-nii.”

No wonder Ichigo raise the twins. They are orphans.


	3. Chapter 3

The day Ichigo realized he has no parents anymore was just the beginning.

Isshin launched attacks at inopportune moments. Had it not for Shiro and/or Yoru warned him, or mess with Isshin's attack (because he can't see them but it doesn't mean they can't mess with him), Ichigo was sure he would be dead by now. Or at least covered in bruises.

He owes his friends, big time.

One instance had Ichigo attacked in the early morning. Scared and angry, Ichigo threw the man out of the window. Yoru helpfully opened it so Ichigo won't have to deal with broken glass. With Isshin's startled yelp, Ichigo realized.

Even the bedroom is not safe.

So he told the twins, who stay away from Isshin and spends little time with him as much as possible, to lock the door before going to sleep. Ichigo also positioned his study table near the door, so he can easily block the door with it. He doesn't want to be caught off guard like that anymore.

Isshin is not pleased. But who cares? The abusive, cruel man wearing their Dad's face but not him. No one cares about his opinion. He retaliates by becoming even more vicious whenever he could.

Ichigo thought about taking the twins and running away. Where, he doesn't care, as long as they safe and sounds. He's tired coming home late and/or early and has to climb the window to his room just so he can rest without being attacked. He's tired waiting for Shiro and Yoru confirmed it's safe to go out. Tired of seeing the twins' fearful and barely concealed anger at Isshin. He's tired.

The idea was shot, cruelly.

Once, their neighbor saw the attack and call the police while hiding the child in her house. It doesn't last long. One morning, Ichigo found themselves back in their home and their sweet, kind neighbor forget the incident. Worse, she moved out.

Whatever happens, someone is messing with her memories and pulling strings. Like Yakuza boss in the movie. Isshin has connections and not above using it to keep his punching bag(s) under his grasp.

Ichigo was sick of it.

He scowled at Isshin. Because Scowl is all he can do (because if he didn't mask his anger Isshin will become more brutal and will turn to the girls and Ichigo can't afford that so he hid his fear behind layers of resentment and anger)

He saw a shadow behind Isshin. A red and black flame-like shadowy figure that became clear as time pass. Start as a wisp, now, after six months, it became clear.

Ichigo is scared of it.

If they are anything like Shiro and Yoru, only he can see it and tangible, he wants to stay away from it. It was Isshin's, so it must be evil. Yoru and Shiro take the silent plea to keep the shadow away, just in time. The shadow realizes Ichigo can see it and start to approach. Yoru create a bow and arrow with blue energy, whereas Shiro manifests a sword.

One day, Ichigo thought to himself, one day he will ask those two. He will unravel their story. But not now. Not with the dangers around. For now, he wants to keep it away from twins and himself.

Shiro and Yoru found themselves with extra duty. To guard Ichigo and the Twins' bedroom during the night. They can rest during the day when Ichigo had school and thus far from Isshin and his shadow. Ichigo finds it odd that neither of Shiro or Yoru goes to school, but grateful nonetheless.

Maybe they don’t school because, for what? No one can see them. No one but Ichigo and that shadow. It was pointless.

Though, the shadow manages to slip and approach Ichigo. And that was another mark for another turning point in his life.

~X~

Ichigo nearly screamed.

The shadow is here! HERE! At school! It approached him where he was at school! When Yoru and Shiro were resting! When Ichigo at his most defenseless because he can't attack the shadow here. Not without proclaimed as crazy and thrown into the loony bin and leave Yuzu and Karin at Isshin and Shadow's tender mercy.

Which Kami did he piss off in his last life to earn this bad luck?

At least the shadow waited until Ichigo’s class is over and he’s heading somewhere alone for lunch... or whatever torture the shadow prepared.

 _“Please, fear not.”_ The shadow said, which made Ichigo scared even more. _"I do not mean you harm."_

Ichigo shook his head. “You’re his.” He said. “I don’t believe you. You’re his Shadow. You’re as evil as he is.”

The shadow frowned. _"It's not a nice thing to speak about your father."_

“Of course.” Ichigo nodded. “But my father is dead! That man is no father of mine! He’s a bastard who pretends to be him! He’s evil and I want him gone but he won’t go away and he hurt me and scares the twins! He’s evil and so you must be EVIL!” He screamed.

In an instant, Yoru and Shiro manifest with weapons drawn. Stood between Ichigo and the shadow.

**“So you come for another round?”**

_**“Persistent pest, aren’t ya?”** _

The shadow’s eye, one that visible, was wide. _“A Quincy and a Hollow for Zanpakuto Spirit?”_ He said.

It was the wrong thing to say. Yoru set out an arrow while Shiro blasts a black ball of energy. The shadow dodges it, but both attack leave an impact on the ground. Sending out a small earthquake.

 _ **“Shut yer mouth, fuckhead!”** _Snarled Shiro. ** _“And stay put!”_**

The shadow did the opposite. He took huge leap backward, much to Ichigo's relief. _"I... I apologize. I do not think a child so young would be able to manifest Zanpakuto Spirit... much more... a pair of unusual Spirit."_

He dodges two more arrows.

 **“Doesn’t Shiro tell you to shut up?”** Yoru didn't snarl, didn't growled, but his cold tone feels like winter comes early.

The Shadow wants to say something, except he saw Ichigo's confused's expression and realize something. _“You... didn’t tell him...” H_ e said, shocked. This, change everything. _“And Isshin didn’t tell you either?_ ”

"Why would that bastard tell me?" Come Ichigo's scathing reply. The Shadow was startled to hear such venom and hatred in Ichigo's voice. "He's a Fake! A mockery of my father! He gives me false hope that my Father is still here and care only to shatter it and scares my sisters with his abuse. I would never listen to him."

_The shadow was startled, and confused, and disheartened._

_“...neglect? Abuse? What did you...?”_ Muttering those words, the Shadow vanished.

Ichigo collapse on his knees. Face pale with belated terror. The second the Shadow was gone, his brave facade vanished.

That was nerve-wracking. He's lucky... the Shadow is patient and willing to listens him out. Had he was anything like Isshin... had he getting angry and attack instead just dodge... Ichigo would be dead before Yoru and Shiro come to his aid.

...although...

“Shiro. Yoru. You two will tell me what is Zanpakuto, Hollow, Quincy, and whatever the fuck you did not tell me before.” Ichigo said. Voice hard with panic and resolution and desperate. “I refuse to blindsided like this again.”

His friends grimaced, but they nodded.

**“After school.”**

“After school.”

~X~

The night can’t come faster.

To Ichigo's surprise and great relief, Isshin didn't attack. In fact, he retreated into being a ghost or locked up in the clinic. For once, allowing the kids to have dinner in peace without fear of ambush (abuse). Ichigo used the moments of peace to tutor his sisters in the subject they have problem with (except math. He sucks in it. But he tries).

They still locked the door to their bedroom. And Ichigo still blocked it with his study table, because paranoia and habit die hard.

And tonight, it hit him hard.

“Tell me.”

And his friends told him.

Yoru weaves a tale about Shinigami and Quincy. About Soul Society that was afterlife but neither heaven nor hell (even though the outer district seems to resemble it). About duty and Soul Reincarnation Cycle and how Quincy destroys Soul. A necessary evil because new souls always born and there's not enough afterlife to hold them all with all the dead can living up to centuries yet the shinigami refused to see it that way. And Quincy King had grown corrupt.

 **“Power is... delicate.”** The black-clad boy spoke softly. His eyes dimmed with sorrow. **"Too small power and you can do nothing. Too much power and it corrupts you. Both Quincy King and First Generation Shinigami are drunk with their own power. They clashed against each other, calling themselves Pure, Good, and the other side Evil, Corrupt, Stain. Eventually, the clash turns into an all-out war almost a thousand years ago. Soul Society won but paid a massive price for it. The Quincies are exiled, scattered around the world. Some hoping for peace, many nursing their grudge. Because Shinigami are very prejudiced against Quincy, not without a reason."**

“And you...”

Yoru smiled sadly and take a backseat, allowing Shiro to took the stage and start his story.

If Yoru weaves the story of Shinigami and Quincy, Shiro tells a story about Hollow. The creature Shinigami and Quincy alike hunted. The Fallen Soul. The corrupted human soul who turned into a beast and hunted its own kind and feasted on souls. Shinigami’s duty is to purify it. Quincy’s duty is to destroy it. The White-clad boy then continues with the story about Zanpakuto. The Spiritual, Magical Sword that Shinigami carries. Each Shinigami has a different Zanpakuto. No two Shinigami has the exact same Zanpakuto. Even if they appear similar, there's a key difference, no matter how minor it is. Because Zanpakuto born from their very soul. Same with how no two Shinigami share the same soul. Twins do exist, but ultimately they are a different person in the end.

It was bizarre and mind-blowing. And very very very complicated.

But Ichigo manage to grasps the base.

"That shadow call you... my Zanpakuto." He began. "Are you?"

 **“Shiro is.”** Answered Yoru reluctantly. **“My Original Plan was to usurp his role and his name."**

 _ **“I don’t what you fucking did Prince, but THANK YOU!”**_ The rough voice and feral grin didn't match the sheer relief in Shiro's eyes. He was fucking terrified of being usurped.

“Wait. Why?!”

**"Shiro is more than half Hollow due... certain circumstances that led to your birth. As a Shadow of a Quincy Monarch, my instincts and habit made me view him as an enemy. If I can't get rid of him, I will make him miserable."**

_**“And fucking Loads you did!”**_ Snarled Shiro. Clearly still pissed at what damn near become his fate. **_"You ain't... well, WERE NOT real Zanpakutou! You know shit worth of being Zanpakutou! You can't take my place, made Prince view me as a monster, and expect him to come out right in the head!"_**

Yoru inclined his head. Either in understanding or shame or both.

Huh? Why did Shiro change tense midway? "What happened?"

Shiro stopped glaring at Yoru, and look at Ichigo oddly. It was neither warm nor angry or sad. It was... weird. Weird look.

 _ **“You happened.”** _He answered. _ **“Somehow, you made both of us your Zanpakuto. Me an blackie. He ceases to attack me and I can't kill the bastard. Not if I want you sane.”**_

How does that happen?

 _ **“Like fuck I know!”**_ Shiro threw his hands. **_“Do you have any IDEA how grating it was?! Me an’ this Son of Bicth gotta work together from now on! Especially when you finally ready for the damn power.”_ **He jabbed Ichigo.

“Ow ow ow! Sorry sorry!” Ichigo cries, minding his volume in case Isshin tries to barges in and overheard it. “Stop it!”

 _ **“Humph!”**_ Shiro harumphed with an arm fold.

 **“Either way. Now you have us as your Zanpakutou.”** Summarized Yoru. **“There’s a reason why we are wary and refused to tell you our name. Name carries power, revealing Zanpakutou’s name means using Shikai and it means you will release our power. You are too young to withstand it. If we told you back then, you may not survive it. Combination of Quincy and Hollow and Shinigami just made it all more dangerous.”**

Oh. Ichigo nodded. No wonder they did not tell him and instead ask for a nickname. They care about him. "I see... thank you. Shiro, Yoru."

If he was stronger... no. When he was stronger, he will ask for their name. Just for sake of knowing. He's too used calling them like this. He hoped they don't mind.


	4. Chapter 4

The things between them... changed. Moreso than before.

With some knowledge of what happenings and more situational awareness and trust between them, they become a little bit closer and more open.

Shiro and Kuro still hide something and Ichigo would ask what is it the first chance he got. However, this time around, they would explain it to him. And when they clammed up, Ichigo would stop pestering them.

No answer means someone was watching them or the topic is uncomfortable... for now.

With the revelation, Ichigo found seeing ghosts become easier, not that it was hard in the first place. Just that, Shiro and Kuro would helpfully tell him which was a ghost and which was a living human. The biggest tell-tale is the chain that grows from the heart. Those chains told Ichigo how long they were allowed to stay in the living realm. The shorter the chains are, the sooner they have to depart to the afterlife. To Soul Society. Every ghost has its chains corroded at different speed rates.

“What happens if they didn’t leave when the chains are gone?” Ichigo once asked.

 **“We sincerely hope you never have to see it.”** Was Yoru's cryptic reply.

His expression was grim and something to tell Ichigo he won't like it.

Instead of deterring him, it made Ichigo even more determined to help those deceased to pass away safely. Especially those with shorter chains or whose chain quickly corroded. Ichigo wants to see them passed on before the chains are all gone.

Shiro claims there's a way to make those ghosts forcibly passed on, but that would require an actual Zanpakuto—as in, the sword.

And Ichigo is not, can not, manifest the sword. Not yet. Not this young. That requires his soul to escape his body and unless they got a benevolent help, that means Ichigo had to put himself in near-death situations. None of his Spirits would let him. Nope. That would result in trauma and who knows what else. No and nope.

Ichigo has to help those ghosts passed on the old way, By making sure they leave no regrets and taking care of the unfinished business.

Thus, began Ichigo’s self-appointed quest to make sure those ghosts passed on.

He listens to their ramblings. Sometimes giving his own quips. Those ghosts are those who were lost and not realize they have died. Ichigo had to break it gently to them.

For those with unfinished business, Ichigo took over their unfinished business.

Feeding stray cats and dogs before finding them shelter and new home. Taking care of rare plants. That one, he had to either appeal to the living relatives or sending anonymous tips on how to take care of those. He also had to find the Loved Ones and either bring the ghost there or sending letters of encouragement.

Once, he helped out in a shop because the ghost was the owner's son and he hasn't said he loved her.

Ichigo is weak to that kind of request. He ended up working part-time there. It somehow made people become less mean to him.

People at the beginning were wary of him. The little delinquent who was antisocial and not quite right in the head.

Except, no. Ichigo was not delinquent. Yes, Ichigo has a habit to scowl at things or people he dislikes, and he can be Kick Happy but only towards idiot who makes a ruckus in the store or at bullies. Ichigo also, despite all misgivings, was actually a very good worker. He works hard and if he complains, it was half-hearted at best. He also good listeners and good with kids.

People then learn that Ichigo was the one who raised his sisters. He worked hard for their sake because his father, for all purposes, was A-Grade Idiot who can't raise cactus, much less three kids.

The word spread.

Ichigo didn't realize it, but while kids and some teachers at school are still jerkasses as ever, most people are nice to him. The store clerks giving him below the usual price or discount. His boss is more inclined to treat him nicer and slip in candies or sweets if given chance. She even let Ichigo bring the twins and let them do their homework in peace.

Seeing that make the parents a bit more mellowed out and let their children approach Ichigo, who despite his exaggerated groans, totally doesn’t mind. In fact, he's rather good at dealing with younger kids.

Yep. Ichigo is very well-liked by old folks and the parents. His manner could use some works, but his heart is set on the right track.

Ichigo didn’t even realize it. He just wants to help the souls passed on before the chains eroded away.

This attracts the attention of certain someone.

~X~

_“Talking them away and doing chores. Now, that was one interesting Konso nya~.”_

Shiro and Kuro quickly stood in front of Ichio, bristling in defensive... until they realized it was not that Shadow.

No. This one is different.

Ichigo still can't make a clear view of whoever is it, like a ghost from the Fatal Frame game, but he can make the outline. A female, if the voice was believable, maybe around high-schoolers nee-chan, and blonde with dark skin. Ichigo squinted his eyes. Are that ears on top of her head or just headband?

 ** _“Who are ya?”_** Ask Shiro. His gold-on-black eyes narrowed.

The blurred figure shifted.

 _“Me? No one but a very curious Spirit, nya.”_ She said. _“A very curious, passing by Spirit.”_

“Then why I can’t see you clearly?” Ask Ichigo, rubbing his eyes. Staring at the blurred Spirits hurt his eyes. It felt like he stares at tv screen too long and in too close distance.

The blurred lady act stumped, before leaning forward to get a better view of Ichigo. Moving around, like a cat circling her prey. To her surprise, Ichigo keeps her in his vision line all the time. Watching her move as if gauging whether she will pounce or not.

 _“Hmm... I see. I see.”_ She said. _“So En***** wasn’t lying when he said you can see us. And here I thought he finally cracked.”_

“Um... who?”

_“Your lunatic of old man’s Zanpakuto Spirit.”_

Who—oh. That shadow.

"You're friend with him."

_“Nah. Nope. Just know him a little.”_

**“You sounds care much about him to not be a friend.”** Commented Yoru.

The catgirl shrugged. _“What can I say. Fellow exiled ‘n stuff. Though his circumstances are self-exile.”_

Exiled? What does she mean by exiled? Exiled from where? By whom? Exiled means she used to belongs somewhere. What organization? Why she was exiled? Was that shadow—that bastard belongs to a group? Yes? Maybe? He has a connection. What connection it was? Yakuza? What does it mean for Ichigo? For his sisters?

And why is she felt so... weird? Why he can’t see her clearly? That shadow, okay, it was a shadow. It wasn't supposed to have a clear form. But her? Why did he feel like looking through foggy glasses? And what's with the sudden white noise?!

There are so many questions swirling in his mind, he doesn't know which one he should ask first.

_“Whelp. My time here is over. See ya around, kiddo.”_

"H-hey, wait!" No! She can't go yet! Ichigo hasn't asked her anything relevant. "What is your name?"

He can hear the smirk. _"Well, sorry kiddo, you gotta earn it. Bye-bye, nya~"_

And she just leaps away.

 _ **“Strange bitch.”** _Commented Shiro.

"Bitch is for a female dog. She's more cat than anything." Commented Ichigo. “But yeah. She is strange.”

She felt like Shiro... but all wrong. For Shiro, it felt natural. Like he was born with it. That girl... it was not right. It was wrong and it kinda grated Ichigo.

Let's say both she and Shiro are arrangements of music from various genres and bands. A remix playlists, so to speak. But whereas Shiro is a smooth flow from one song to another, that cat girl was a sudden change. Like you put a sleepy song and the next one is heavy metal complete with a hoarse scream. Total Whiplash. If Ichigo wasn't more curious about her and what clue and mystery she throws at him, he would have cringed at how bad it was.

It was weird and... if Ichigo has, to be honest, it was seriously scary.

Because something about her is so wrong to the core. He doesn't know what to make her or how to help her.

Not to mention secrets and information she lorded over his head.

Gah. As usual. It was that bastard’s fault.


End file.
